


Part II: Overman

by webhead3019



Series: Overlord: Parts II-III [1]
Category: Overlord (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: Shortly after the events of Overlord, Boyce decides to stay stationed in France, but there may be more than one reason to stay.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s June 20th, 1944. Exactly 2 weeks have past since since Corporal Ford spearheaded an attack on a Nazi control tower located in the rural French village of Sielblanche. This attack was beneficial to securing the victory on D-Day and secure it they did. Only 3 paratroopers made it out alive with the help of a local named Chloe Laurent.

One of the paratroopers Ed Boyce had bonded with the local woman and before Corporal Ford died, he made Boyce promise to bury him with the secret of what the Nazis were really doing at that control tower. The Nazis had been conducting experiments and Ford knew the power of it was too uncontainable if placed into the wrong hands regardless of side. Boyce stayed true to his word.

After giving a decent enough explanation, he was to join Charlie company and stick it to Hitler. Although, before all this could come to fruition, the officer replacing his former sergeant named Price has taken over the operation and suspects that Boyce and his men are not telling the full truth. Now that the 3 men finally have time to sit and consider their options, they find there may be completely different concerns bugging them altogether.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

One to get down to the point, reconnaissance officer Heyman explained, “It’s exactly like you said, sergeant. Boyce’s report doesn’t line up with the locals at all, nor does it with the specimens we retrieved from around the blast site.” Sergeant Price scoffed, “Nothing buried under the rubble my ass. This backwoods fucking town has “quarantine” written all over it. What the hell are you trying to hide down there, Boyce?”

Officer Heyman asked, “Sir?” Sergeant Price snapped to and responded on the spot, “Right then, private. Bring in the new asset.” And so it was done. The asset was none other than an elderly local woman named Mrs. Lesner. The woman came but a hair’s distance from sabotaging the mission which ended up reclaiming her village when she reported another local, albeit younger woman named Chloe to the Nazis patrolling her village.

Luckily it was for another, considerably less dangerous reason altogether, as Chloe was providing sanctuary for the US paratroopers who were regrouping to overtake the Nazi occupants’ base-of-operations. Mrs. Lesner declared, “Do what you will, but I don’t know what you expect to find in those ruins anymore than I do. If that’s not what you brought me here for, then I don’t know how else you expect me to be of use to you.”

Price replied, “You see, that’s where you’re wrong lady. I expect so much from you and like you said, I have my means of getting it. I don’t want you in my sights anymore than you want me in yours, but you nearly deprived me a victory when you tried handing over our only asset at the time to the Nazis. I think we’re well past the point of not knowing where we stand and what you’re capable of. A long form apology is due and the forgiveness process begins with this.”

Mrs. Lesner argued, “No, you don’t understand! Chloe was out past the curfew Hauptsturmführer Wafner demanded we follow. I’ve always put my trust in the day that the Allies would return, but I thought it in my best interests at the time.” Sergeant Price grinned smugly, “Tell that to the judge.” Mrs. Lesner continued, “You have to believe me. I only feared for my life. How was I supposed to know she was already in league with the Americans?”

Sergeant Price shot back, “You see that’s the problem with you people. You either know too little or too much. And if you’re one of the ones who know too much, you’re not even fucking comprehensible. But before you get too terribly carried away, you can stuff a shoe on the rest of your speech. My team specializes in finding answers but yours are only good to me if you’re my tour guide. Understand?”

Mrs. Lesner asked, “Pardon?” Thinking Price didn’t understand her, Mrs. Lesner explained, “It means I... don’t follow.” With a smile stretching from ear to ear, Price exclaimed, “Well you’ll have to excuse my limited acquirement of the French language then. Do you in any goddamn fucking way not understand me, bitch?” Mrs. Lesner shook her head quickly. Price followed up, “That’s great to hear. Then sit down time is over and we can get to business first thing tomorrow morning.”

Price shouted, “Officer Heyman, why don’t you be a good gentleman and show the missus back outside.” Before Officer Heyman could lead Mrs. Lesner back out of his suprerior’s tent and temporary meeting room, Sergeant Price recalled her, “Oh and Mrs. Lesner... you aren’t fooling a single soul in this room with that level of fluency. Tell me you don’t follow again and I’ll feed you my heel. That’ll be all.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tibbet set his sniper rifle teasingly upright, aimed at his chin. Annoyed and knowing Tibbet had something he wanted to get off his chest, Rosenfield asked sternly, “What now, Tibbet?” Tibbet complained, “Did the 3 of us in unison really conclude it wise not to give the commanding officer anything to work with?” Rosenfield sighed, “Yes, Tibbet. We’ve been all over this before.”

Rosenfield recounted, “We buried those Nazi fuckers along with their voodoo bullcrap, but that’s how it’s going to stay. B. U. R. I. E. D. We can’t bring anyone else into this. Hell, we should just count our fucking blessings, because even Wyatt didn’t make it out of that shitfest.” Tibbet explained, “Yeah, you’re goddamned right about that, but let me ask you this and be honest with me. Okay, Rosenfield buddy?”

Tibbet asked away, “Did it ever occur to you that might not have been the only experiment facility? I mean we really didn’t know anything and we still don’t.” Rosenfield answered, “Don’t be so quick to rule out that maybe we’ll never have to know. I mean what are the odds of that happening to us again or on such short notice? If it spreads, then we’ll know and we’ll be ready to send the dead back to Hell again.”

Tibbet laughed, “Well would ya just look at the hard-earned, dropped balls on you now. Look all I’m saying is well, we came out of a shit show unlike any I ever fucking walked into. I barely got out with my ass attached to my back and what are the thanks we get? All of us get reprimanded to stay in this fucking place until told otherwise. Based on what? A fucking whim? Even a retard can get a whim after something like that.”

Tibbet lectured, “For humor’s sake, let’s say that there is a lot we missed. Well whoopty-fuckin-doo! We’re right back where we started, not knowing jack from shit and that’s our ass all over again. I on the other hand, don’t wanna stick around in the case of that.” Rosenfield asked hesitantly, “But you already did?” Tibbet remarked, “I did it once, okay? It was great the first time, but again? That’s a thought rationalized by no sane mind the fuck ever.”

Tibbet spewed, “I mean do any of us still even have a brain in the dense fucking skulls of ours? Because that sort of decision making sure beats the fuck outta me. I mean not to point fingers or anything, but we’re only really in this mess, because Boyce wanted Frenchie for himself.” Rosenfield shot back, “Oh yeah? And in doing so, he might have just saved the whole fucking planet. Why don’t you show the man who saved our ass a bit more respect.”

Rosenfield slowed down as he realized, “Wait just one minute. Speaking of Boyce, just where the Hell IS he?” Tibbet howled, “Oh, that’s rich! Boyce used this temporary leave as another one of his infamous excuses to be with Frenchie. Before you know it, he’ll forget all about us and the next mission, but he’ll never get her. He’s stuck with us jarheads.”


	2. Chapter 2

That was the last of the upturned soil. Chloe stuck her shovel in the dirt, but her eyes did not leave the recently covered plot. There was an uncomfortable silence, but her eyes would not avert even after she finally broke the quiet when she coldly said, “You know I don’t know what to feel. She was my aunt, my own flesh and blood aunt. Her death should mean something, but I only feel as lifeless as her body is now.”

Boyce peered at Chloe as blankly as she stared at the grave. Chloe concluded, “It’s like I already came to grips that she was dead a long time ago.” Boyce took Chloe’s hand into her own, causing her to shiver. Boyce didn’t feel cold, but her hand was freezing. Chloe explained, “Before the Nazis took over, I did not know what it was like to kill. I dreaded it actually, but now not so much. Honestly, I don’t think it matters to me at all.”

Chloe looked up at Boyce and squeezed tighter as she needlessly reminded him, “I told you before that I recognize myself less and less. Why you choose to stay by my side I’ll never know.” Boyce peered into Chloe’s eyes and replied, “You know I’ve thought long and hard about going from one warzone to the next. There’s nothing for me back home. Even if there was, they won’t even recognize me now.”

Seeing that they were completely to themselves now, Boyce dropped the shovel he had been carrying with the other hand and peered into it. Boyce finished, “Just like you, I got too much dirt on my hands. But having that in common with someone else makes them feel a whole less dirtier.” Still holding the hand that was not about to be freed anytime soon, Chloe rested her head against Boyce for some sense of comfort and release.

Chloe recalled, “It’s a small town. Word flies by quickly. A search team was dispatched to survey the wreckage of the church. Is it true?” Boyce stuttered, “I’m... not supposed to discuss details.” Chloe knew she was way past the point of details as she buried her face deeper into his chest and repeated herself, “I asked is it true, Ed?” Choosing to give in, Boyce sighed, “Yes. I fought against it, but the fucks in charge wouldn’t listen. Believe me.”

Chloe took a deep breath and responded quietly, “I believe you. I just hope this search party doesn’t overturn anything that shouldn’t be touched to begin with.” Boyce offered, “Here. I’ll walk you home.” As Ed Boyce led Chloe back to the village, he couldn’t help but wonder what consequences might arise from this little coup d’etat Sergeant Price arranged.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sergeant Price bellowed loudly, “Where in the devil’s shitting ground Hell are we?” Mrs. Lesner cried out, “We’ve gone far enough, sir. Let’s leave now before it’s too late!” Before she could turn around and make a run for it, Sergeant Price pressed a pistol against the fold of her cheekbone, stopping Lesner dead in her tracks. Price leaned in and said, “Not so fast, Mrs. Lesner. I’m still the officer in charge am I not?”

Sergeant Price reminded her, “I told you that I wouldn’t bind you on our little journey up shit’s creek, but don’t think for a fucking second that I will hesitate on putting a well-placed bullet through your face... That is, should you get a mind of your own.” Mrs. Lesner gulped. Sergeant Price withdrew the gun and asked, “Now if you’d be so kind. I’d very much like to see the rest of the path.”

Mrs. Lesner cackled madly, “Then you’re out of luck. There is no more path!” Sergeant Price joined her in her laughter, “Oh, Mrs. Lesner, don’t be such a fucking pessimist. There’s a good little path beyond that rubble.” Mrs. Lesner stopped laughing upon realizing her win was only temporary. Sergeant Price commanded, “Set a charge. We need to clear out some of that debris.”

Heyman asked, “Sir, do you think that’s such a good idea? We wouldn’t want to wake up any wildlife. For all we know there could be a bear den beyond there.” Price shouted, “A bear den? Oh, I’m sorry private. Has everyone simultaneously forgot just who the fuck they answer to? Give me that!” Price ripped a stick of dynamite off Heyman’s belt.

Price took a match out of his pocket and struck the wick. Without a moment’s delay, Price threw the dynamite a good distance through the opening in rubble and made sure to run a good distance back. An explosion shook the grounds and paved the way even more powerfully. Price wagged his hand forward and said, “Ladies first.” Mrs. Lesner spat at the ground in front of Sergeant Price’s boots and grunted, “Connard! Votre chevalerie est écrasante! (Asshole! Your chivalry is overwhelming.)”

Mrs. Lesner walked a good pace and asked, “Well? Aren’t you coming along?” The vile Sergeant Price smiled evilly, “Don’t you know the ropes by now. You’re our scout. You blow that little rape whistle of yours if you run into any trouble.” Mrs. Lesner groaned, “Screw you. I’m too old for this.” Sergeant Price agreed, “As am I, yet it’s my way or the highway.” Mrs. Lesner shook him aside and continued in her way, “There is no highway. You blew it right to Hell!”

Before Sergeant Price could respond, Mrs. Lesner disappeared into the shadows. Sergeant Price waited a good minute before yelling, “Talk to me, Mrs. Lesner. I need to know when we can make our next move.” There was a moment of silence, followed by a rapid whistling. Sergeant Price looked around at the 5 strong search party including Heyman that had joined him. Sergeant Price joked, “Well that’s reassuring.”

There was a second whistling that sounded much more desperate. This seemed much closer than the initial whistle. It was almost as if Mrs. Lesner was running to get out. That was when Mrs. Lesner let out a scream, causing the soldiers’ blood to run cold. The troupe looked anxious to get the drop on the target, but the cruel sergeant didn’t appear to be in any sort of rush.

Heyman asked, “Uh, Sarge! Shouldn’t we go in and save her?” Price shot back, “I can’t afford the reinforcements, Heyman! Goddammit, I thought you knew that! I lost one too many paratroops a mere fortnight ago. We just wait with all instruments of death drawn and pray she makes it a bit closer to our position. Besides she’s not one of us, she’s worm food. Why else did you think I would bring a local of all people? We have blood to spare that way!”

Heyman argued, “She’s worm food to you? You know, I hate to break it to you sergeant, but that’s just a new fucking low, even for you. You know as well as I do that you just wanted an excuse to lead another person into a fucking death trap.” Sergeant Price slapped Heyman and barked, “Get a hold of yourself faggot! You’re goddamned right if you think I couldn’t give a rat’s ass if that hag is dead out there, but the fact remains we got a job to do, no matter the costs.”

Sergeant Price finished, “How about keeping it contained and staying the fuck out of my way, Heyman?” Held captive by his own sergeant’s hostile ideology, Heyman found the middle ground to inquire, “Sir, with all due respect, I think you should have brought a lot more fucking worm food, because whatever the hell just got Mrs. Lesner sounds very fucking hungry! I don’t think one person can hold it off for very long!”


	3. Chapter 3

Having no idea her neighbor and former friend-turned-stranger was now worm food, Chloe made herself at home. Still with Boyce of course as she had been for quite an allotted sense of time, Chloe hadn’t an exterior care in the world she could presently be aware of. Despite developing an insensitization to the carnage around her, she still would not wish death upon her neighbor. Such was the will of men far crueler than her. As for Boyce, well he had already broken the rules by leaving the military encampment.

Boyce reasoned he might as well stay out until nightfall. At the very least that was when his chances of slipping back undetected weren’t nearly as slim. While Boyce possibly faced an indefinite suspension and/or assessment by forces higher than his own, he and his crew were being held under the most limited sense of observation. After all was said and done, the odds-heavy accomplishment that cemented them as war heroes could not be taken away from them. Boyce knew the paratroopers who became his brothers almost overnight would keep him out of trouble’s way the second they noticed he was out for the day.

In mind with the unlikely chance that they were being underpaid, Boyce could only hope the men standing watch would do the same. Boyce wouldn’t have to wait much longer to discover the price of his gamble, as it was already getting dark outside. It was about that time to go but, Boyce spent the last few minutes to the here and now, getting Chloe’s kid brother Paul to sleep. In a lot of ways, Paul reminded Boyce of his brother back home, at least when he was younger. Only his brother back home had never experienced war firsthand and Boyce prayed he never would. Boyce took the baseball glove and its respective baseball out of Paul’s hands and placed both items in his open nightstand stand.

Boyce shut the drawer quietly and smiled, “On va jouer au baseball demain, t’en penses quoi? (We’re playing baseball tomorrow, how does that sound?)” Stretching his arms, yet feeling the pull of the unconscious state nevertheless, Paul answered easily, “Oui. (Yes.)” Paul was likely too far out to realize that wasn’t a yes or no question, but Boyce understood what he meant anyway. In general, Boyce loved to speak French, yet he found that he used it more often around Paul. Seeing that the boy of only 8 wasn’t as bilingual or practiced as his 20-something sister, this was only natural.

Before Boyce knew it, Paul was out like a rock. There was not a doubt in the world that the day had taken quite the toll on the boy. Although Paul seemed to be much like his sister in how he coped with the loss of their aunt Simone. Cruel as it sounded, Boyce wouldn’t be surprised if the only certain feeling the two felt was the feeling of relief. Simone had been deteriorating after all. Even in the short time Boyce met with her, Chloe and Paul’s aunt seemed to be completely devoid of humanity, due largely in part to the ravenous plague eating away at her body.

While it might not cross Chloe’s mind altogether, Boyce could tell Paul was in the most superficial of ways affected by her passing. Even after everything he had gone through, Paul retained this untouched level of childlike innocence. Given his current state of alert, Paul likely could not hear him anymore, but Boyce still bid the boy a nightly farewell, “Bonne nuit, dors bien. (Good night, sleep tight.)” Boyce noticed a silhouette cast over the light shining in from the open doorway and so he turned around, noticing just in time as Chloe crept into view at the doorframe.

Quietly now, as she had a precautionary mindset at play, Chloe asked, “Is he still awake?” Boyce stood up and replied, “Not anymore, he just passed out.” Chloe smiled, “Tu devrais parler pour moi en fraçais plus souvent. Ça sonne différemment, mais j'aime ça. (You should talk to me French more often. It sounds different, but I like it.)” Hopefully Chloe couldn’t see Boyce blush in the dark and he answered quietly, “Réputé. (Noted.)”

Before Chloe could do anything else, Boyce announced, “Écouter, autant que je voudrais rester la nuit, je dois revenir au camp avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. (Listen, as much as I’d like to stay the night, I have to make it back to camp before it gets too late.)” Chloe shook her head in opposition and motioned Boyce closer to her. Chloe waited until Boyce was an arm’s length away when she replied simply, “No. Stay. (Non. Rester.)”

Chloe breathed into Boyce’s ear, both in both French and in English, “Rester avec moi. Stay with me.” Chloe stroked Boyce’s forearm with her fingernails, causing his hairs to stand up. Boyce quivered, but couldn’t bring himself to defy the advance, “Toujours. (Always.)”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Price shouted, “We got the jump on the asshole now!” Price took out his gun and darted to the clearing for a line-of-sight. Heyman yelled, “Wait, Sarge!” Heyman’s cry of protest seemed to play no effect on Price, as his own commanding officer seemed to be completely trigger happy. Mrs. Lesner was already dead as the whistle she had been carrying could be found rammed into the aged infrastructure around her Adam’s apple, bleeding her fatally. Price watched in bewilderment as a mutant crushed Mrs. Lesner’s eyes inward and her head busted apart from the pressure like a piñata. Price fired a bullet through the back of the mutant’s head.

The mutant hit the ground hard, albeit unceremoniously to which Price still howled, “Sorry if I stole your moment, kiddos. I just needed to remind myself how good it felt to be at the forefront of the action. Woo-wee! What we just stood witness on this day is some freaky shit unlike any our ragtag squadrant from Hell has before, but the fact remains I got the dead-eyed bastard! You hear that, you moral high grounds, backtalking sack of shit? This 60-something having ass over here fucking got him! It’s like we always say boys. The only good Nazi is a dead Nazi!”

Heyman pointed as the mutant started to move again and gasped, “Um, sarge. You’re gonna have to make him deader than that, because the fucker is already getting back up.” Price shoved Heyman aside and yelled, “Move! I called the first shot and I’ll call the next. Asshole over here just doesn’t know when to quit in the face of his undoer. Well you may rest assured knowing that the call is no longer yours to make. Cuz this time around, I won’t let up until I know for sure you’re fucking dead.” The mutant swung back up to his feet and slowly turned around.

The mutant’s open jawline was undesirably extended to reveal an inside shot of the gaping, bloody hole in the back of his head. A stream of blood seemed to drip down his throat, an ounce at a time. Price asked, “You’re an ugly son of a bitch aren’t ya?” Price let out a war cry and unloaded a full round, until he tore the top half of the mutant’s face to shreds. Price stared at the walking corpse until he stopped twitching. That was one down, but he made note of this only after 5 more suddenly appearing in the tunnel. The adrenaline of it all must have overtaken him. Price wondered just how long had they been standing there, but he didn’t intend on waiting around to find out.

Price knew all to well he didn’t have the firepower nor the necessary response team to take them all at once. Price screamed, “There’s fucking more of them! Like a pack of rabid animals! Call your men off ASAP, because we gotta leave right fucking now, private! Regroup at the last outpost!” Heyman laughed, “Are you fucking kidding me, old man? You must be losing it, because I can’t hear shit now.” Heyman looked over his shoulder much to the sargent’s objection. Unfortunately for the officer, this proved to be Heyman’s last act of insubordination.

Heyman screamed as a monstrous arm hooked around the corner and ripped its talon-like fingers into the soft part of his neck. The mutant lifted Heyman up and dragged the screaming man up and down the side of the wall, the ravenous hand digging away at his skin and muscle until it got down to the bone and there was nothing more to claw at. Heyman’s head popped off faster than a corkscrew at a champagne toast. His body still had some life left in it as he shuffled around in a circle, gushing blood out of his severed stump like a headless chicken.

Heyman collapsed due to the physical exhaustion of it all after having his moment and Price and the rest of his crew didn’t pause to consider running like there was no tomorrow. To keep the monsters off their backs, they exchanged shots but to limited effect. Apparently the reanimated creatures could only be brought down by a controlled aim like the one Price was lucky enough to gun down in time. This was quickly discovered as just shooting them at any part of their body once wasn’t enough to bring them down.

One of the mutants launched itself on one of the fleeing soldiers, crushing the man’s spine with an extended foot with a dreadful crack. As the mutant worked its foot into the earth through the caving indentation, a puddle of blood pooled out from under the man’s mangled body. What started off as a 7-strong unit that had included Price and Mrs. Lesner was steadily dropping fast. Price brought that number down by one, when he emptied the fellow man nearest to him of his brains. It was to thin out the herd under the assumption the beasts just wanted something to chow down on.

The unsavory attempt at a course shift proved to be more to Price’s disadvantage, as all it accomplished was leave Price with one less source of fodder to accompany him in the sprint for his life. The pack of mutants ignored the fallen soldier and proceeded to gain on Price and the 2 soldiers remaining with renewed interest. The man who believed he was unquestionably in control now found himself downgraded to an inferior being, a prey animal if you will. These things were primal beyond just looking for food. They were simply in it for the hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe asked, “Que faites-vous? (What are you doing?)” Boyce answered her in English, “You wanted me to stay and I think I know the reason why, but you don’t think I have it in me to do it. I kept ignoring my mission and going back for you, even when it wasn’t for the greater good. Just when I thought I was lost, you gave me something to fight for, so it’s not what I have in me. It’s what you don’t have in you.” Boyce made his move and walked closer to her. Chloe gasped but she didn’t run.

Boyce returned to speaking in her native tongue, “Tu es ma mission et je voulais putain réussir à partir du moment où je t'ai vu. (Chloe, you are my mission and I fucking wanted to succeed from the very moment I saw you.)” Boyce grabbed Chloe tenderly and pressed her against the counter. Chloe tried fighting him off but it was clear she was merely putting up an act. Chloe recalled uncomfortably, “Tu m'as vu ouvrir mes jambes pour quelqu'un déjà une fois. (You saw me open my legs for someone once already.)”

Chloe asked, “Pourquoi voulez-vous quelque chose comme ça souillé sur votre conscience. (Why do you want something like that stained on your conscious?)” Boyce answered, “You didn’t have a choice then, but I made it so it could be. I stuck my neck out for you. Went to hell and back, so it’s okay. I want this, but only if you do too.” The Nazis may have had their way with her in the past, but never before had she met someone who had felt such a need to reciprocate something from her first.

Boyce had lusted for Chloe for far too long and neither party could contain themselves any longer. Chloe trembled, but she regardlessly opened her legs in approval. She gulped and has goosebumps all over. Chloe gasped as Boyce kissed the lips of her womb with a stroke from his rising phallus. She felt something static pop deep within her as if her body was an outlet. Little by little, Chloe learned the truth of such love as Boyce slid rigorously but passionately, around the mouth of her womb.

After a good few twirls, Boyce began to make his way inside. He started at a few inches before bringing it halfway after about a hot 30 seconds. He picked up pace, but never too fast, so she could feel every bit of sensory data one hundred times over. Every here and there, Boyce paused for Chloe to catch her breath and to prolong the inevitable. Before long, he was working up quite the friction and Chloe couldn’t help but moan and gasp repeatedly. The bulbous underside of her vagina kept slapping his balls wetly, but Boyce was relentless.

Even when they were completely soaked with pussy juice and condensation, Boyce just kept on going. Images of his team flashed in his head. He knew what he was doing was wrong, yet it felt so right. He humped her rose-pink pussy until it was red, then he filled it with white. He nutted, but he didn’t stop thrusting into her until halfway in. The walls of her vagina pulsed and kissed his cock repeatedly. It reacted to the kissing but lay otherwise dormant. The world outside was chaos, but the world inside Chloe’s womb was paradise.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

TO BE EXPANDED . . .


	5. Chapter 5

REDESIGNING


End file.
